<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonus - First Date by Kristi_Hayes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725381">Bonus - First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristi_Hayes/pseuds/Kristi_Hayes'>Kristi_Hayes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Christmas Movie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristi_Hayes/pseuds/Kristi_Hayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of three bonus stories to "The Christmas Movie". To avoid confusion and spoilers, read that fanfiction before this one.</p><p>Adrien and Marinette were the two leads for their class' Christmas movie project. Alya had made a plan to get them closer by means of the romance plot between the characters Zachary and Marilee, and it worked! Finally, Adrien was taking an interest in Marinette as more than just a friend.</p><p>Now, Adrien was taking Marinette on a date. Their first date. Only a few days after they had gotten over their major misunderstanding, the teenagers found themselves in a completely new atmosphere around each other. Neither had felt so nervous, excited, anxious, and happy all at the same time. And neither had felt so awkward around the other. But the only way to get past this phase was to spend more time together and get past their nervousness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Christmas Movie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of three bonus stories to "The Christmas Movie". To avoid confusion and spoilers, read that fanfiction before this one.</p><p>Warning--MAJOR and EXCESSIVE Adrinette fluff in the chapters to come. Don't say I didn't warn you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette paced around her room in long strides, her rate of breathing so fast she was hyperventilating. She put her hands into her hair, running her fingers through it repeatedly. She stopped when she caught a glimpse of herself in her full-length mirror and stared at her reflection. Her face twisted with worry and she was about to open her mouth to say another complaint about herself, but her mother beat her to it.</p><p>"Marinette, Sweetie, you look perfect." Her voice instantly calmed Marinette's nerves drastically, but the young girl still looked at the reflection of the cherry blossom pink sweater she wore. It was one she had made herself, with sleeves that went down to her wrists and had a slight puff at her shoulders. It was just long enough to touch her hips, so she decided to tuck it inside waist-high pearly white pants that ended just above her ankles. She wore chamoissee brown boots that went up to her shins but were visible only from her ankles down due to the pants.</p><p>"I don't know, Mom." She sighed as she tucked her shirt into her pants more to make it as smooth as she could. "Maybe I should have gone with that green sweater instead, and different pants."</p><p>"Nonsense." Sabine said with a soft laugh as she stood and walked over to Marinette at the mirror. She smiled as she looked at her daughter's reflection before she pulled slightly on that pink sweater that she was wearing to make it look just a little baggy above the hem of her pants. "You look amazing, and I'm sure Adrien will think so too."</p><p>"Do you really think so?" Marinette asked nervously, though a smile tugged at her lips as she looked at her reflection. She had to admit to herself, despite her excessive worrying and nervousness, she did look cute. Her heart beat a little faster and her cheeks warmed at the idea that Adrien might think she looked cute too.</p><p>"I am positive." Sabine cooed as she gently squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "Now, how about we get that hair of yours curled?"</p><p>Marinette smiled a little more and nodded as she turned away from the mirror and let her mother lead her to her desk where the curling iron was already waiting. She still felt nervous, but her excitement was also growing. In just a couple hours, she would be going on her very first date with none other than Adrien Agreste.</p>
<hr/><p>Adrien stood outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery and took a deep, shaky breath. His warm breath was visible in the cold when he exhaled, but he paid it no mind. His eyes were fixed on where he had spent a lot of his time for the past month: the Dupain-Cheng's apartment. However, instead of going there to act for their Christmas film project, this time he was going up there specifically for Marinette.</p><p>It was their <em>first date</em>. Adrien had been overwhelmed for the past few days with nervousness and excitement. He may have over-thought everything a little too much because he wanted the afternoon to be perfect, but now it was time to pick her up so there should not have been much to overthink about anymore.</p><p>He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the limousine that had taken him to the outside of the bakery. He gave his chauffeur and bodyguard a smile and slight nod, then watched as the window was rolled up and the car drove away. He would be spending the rest of the afternoon free and unsupervised, and he also hoped that he wouldn't attract unwanted fans. He wanted to enjoy time with Marinette on a normal, casual date.</p><p>Adrien let out another nervous breath as he looked down, and, in one smooth motion, shifted the single red rose in his right hand to push up the sleeve of his black jacket on his left arm to look at his wristwatch. It was a few minutes from the time he said he would pick Marinette up, which meant that he would be right on time when he reached her door.</p><p>He allowed himself a shudder to let all his nerves out, though he knew they would come back in due time. He had never gone on a date before and had never spent much time alone with a girl, much less a girl he really, really liked. He hoped that this date would go over smoothly and would lead to more dates to come.</p><p>As he started to walk up the flights of stairs to the Dupain-Cheng residence, he smiled to himself as he recalled how he had come to plan for this date. After finally filming that last scene for their project, things had become very awkward between the two simply because neither knew how to act around the other anymore.</p><p>It had seemed that their moment on the Eiffel Tower was a one-time occurrence, but Adrien wanted more moments like that with Marinette. To ensure that would happen, he knew the awkward tension would need to fade, and he was certain that the only way to get there was to spend more time with her.</p><p>So, at school the day after the last scene was filmed, he had asked her if she happened to be free that Saturday, which would give him a few days to plan a date. She had told him that she would more than likely have spare time and asked what he had in mind. The moment he admitted that he was hoping they could spend that afternoon together, she smiled shyly at him, which he found adorable. As she had clarified that it was in fact going to be a date, both teens were smiling, blushing messes, but nonetheless excited for the coming weekend.</p><p>Adrien was picturing Marinette's shy smile and the way she had tucked a few strands of her loose hair behind her ear as he approached the door to the apartment at last. He was extremely excited to see her, but when he transferred the rose to his left hand and raised his right fist to the door, he hesitated momentarily to take a quick breath before he quickly rapped his knuckled against the door four times.</p><p>After knocking, he took a small step back and brought his hands together in front of his chest, fiddling with the rose and spinning it between his fingers nervously. He waited several seconds, during which he was able to take a few deep breaths in hopes of calming his racing heart before the door opened.</p><p>"Adrien."</p><p>The boy managed a small, yet rather nervous smile. "Hello, Mr. Dupain."</p><p>"Hello, Son." The man offered a smile as he stepped away from the door. "Why don't you come in? Marinette is still up in her room, but she shouldn't be much longer."</p><p>"Thank you." Adrien could already feel himself start to relax from his date's father's welcoming smile. He stepped inside and away from the doorway, allowing Tom to close the door behind him. During the silence, the rose in the young man's hands had not gone unnoticed by the father, though was not commented on.</p><p>The two made their way to the living room to wait for Marinette to come down the stairs that led up to her room. Adrien took a seat on the couch while Tom took a seat on the loveseat, then looked around the room as he tried to feel less anxious. He knew that the time before he would see Marinette again was only decreasing with each passing second.</p><p>He allowed himself to look at the pearl painted walls then the Christmas tree. He was instantly reminded of what were now fond memories he had made with who was once a dear friend and now was more. The color of paint on the walls brought back the memories of painting them with Marinette, and the Christmas tree reminded him of the time they had spent decorating it together. He smiled to himself as his eyes lowered to the flower in his hands. He had been twirling it between his forefinger and thumb absent mindedly, and still was as he let out a small sigh.</p><p>"Are you nervous?"</p><p>The sudden sound of Tom's voice brought Adrien out of his memories and his attention up to the man looking at him with arms crossed over his chest. He tried not to think about it too much, but their seating placement reminded him of the time Tom had caught Adrien with his arm around Marinette while watching the freshly recorded scenes of the time. They were both sitting in the same locations as that late afternoon, but this time there was no disapproving look from the girl's father.</p><p>"A little." Adrien admitted with a sheepish smile. He was not so worried, however, about being alone with Tom as he thought he would have been. He was replaying the last conversation they had alone through his head. It calmed him more to remember that Tom approved of him to the point he had no need to even ask to date Marinette.</p><p>"That's understandable." Tom replied with a slight chuckle. "First dates are always meant to be nerve-wracking. But after a while, it will get easier and the nervousness will fade. Just give it time."</p><p>All Adrien could do was nod as he glanced up toward the top of the stairs towards Marinette's room, then down at the carpet beneath his feet. After a moment of awkward silence, he raised his eyes and looked at Tom. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dupain."</p><p>Tom looked at Adrien questioningly. "What for?"</p><p>Adrien hesitated. He had been feeling a twinge of guilt for what he had done to Marinette only a week ago ever since he sat down with her father, knowing that he had never spoken about it with her parents while also knowing they would have seen first hand how upset he had made her.</p><p>"For hurting her. I never meant to."</p><p>Tom was quiet for a moment, thinking about the apology. It was clear to him that the boy was being sincere, and he knew that Adrien never would have intentionally hurt Marinette so badly, especially after asking for permission to date her several days before the teenagers' falling out.</p><p>"I know that, Adrien." He replied finally. "I knew that there was a misunderstanding between you two, and how hard you were trying to apologize to her for your mistake."</p><p>Tom offered Adrien a small smile to show that there really no hard feelings, but the boy still looked skeptical so he added, "That day after you and Marinette spoke again and cleared things up was the happiest I have seen her in a very long time. I can't hold too big a grudge against you when you make my daughter so happy."</p><p>Adrien's cheeks warmed so much that he was visibly blushing, but he was also smiling hopefully at the man. "Do I really?"</p><p>Tom's smile grew as he nodded. "Oh yes. You make her very happy, Adrien."</p><p>The blond was silent for a moment as he let the words sink in. It made him really happy to hear that he made Marinette so happy, and the fact that it was her father telling him made it even more clear to him that he had her parents' approval to date her.</p><p>He was unable to remember the last time he had felt so much joy around Christmas time. It would have had to have been before his parents divorced and his mother left which was nearly two and a half years ago. Two rotten Christmases made December tough; seeing families together celebrating while he and his father still struggled to cope with his mother's absence.</p><p>He had been dreading this Christmas as the third without his mother, but he never had the chance to feel miserable. Marinette had kept him smiling and laughing, comforted him when he was upset, and made him really feel wanted. Adrien was happy, but also excited to know that his new, developing relationship with Marinette was only beginning to blossom.</p><p>"She makes me very happy too."</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette sat at her vanity stand, and let out a nervous breath she had not realized she had been holding in. She looked at her reflection and felt a little self-conscious. "Are you sure it won't be too much?" She asked her mother without looking in her direction.</p><p>"I'm positive." Sabine answered, and her tone made it obvious that she was smiling. "It won't be much, just a little bit to bring out your eyes."</p><p>Marinette reluctantly nodded and lifted a hand to take a strand of her freshly curled hair and twisted it nervously around her fingers. Even though she trusted her mother, she was still doubtful. "I don't wear makeup very much. What if he notices and thinks I'm trying too hard?"</p><p>"Marinette, you know that he's surrounded by people with all kinds of makeup daily." Sabine reminded with a small laugh. "Both men and women wear such unnatural colors, but still look amazing. You're only going to bring out your natural beauty. It won't be too much."</p><p>Marinette turned from the mirror and looked at Sabine with a worried expression. "But would it be enough?" She fretted, now worrying about a polar opposite from before. "You're right; he does spend a lot of time with beautiful people as a model. What if I'm not pretty enough and need more?"</p><p>"Nonsense." Sabine said as she leaned closer to her daughter and kissed her temple. "You are beautiful with or without any makeup." She paused and turned her eyes to Marinette's reflection, causing Marinette to do the same. "See? You don't even need makeup."</p><p>Marinette smiled softly at her reflection, allowing her mother's words to sink in. Her eyes shifted from her reflection to her mother's as a question crossed her mind, and she opened her mouth to ask it aloud. "So, why do I need it?"</p><p>Sabine laughed as she looked down to the desk and picked up a pencil eyeliner. "You don't." She said as gently turned Marinette's face in her direction to start the application to her eyes. "It's more for Adrien. Close your eyes."</p><p>"For Adrien?" Marinette echoed as she shut her eyes. A blush coated her cheeks, and her smile grew shyer at the thought. She giggled and her tone turned skeptical and amused. "Really, Mom?"</p><p>"Yes, really." Sabine laughed as well. "It's important to remember that makeup is for yourself to feel great, but it's also good to keep in mind the fact that there are people that like it when you dress up for them. A boy, no matter the age, enjoys it when a girl takes the time to look good specifically for him."</p><p>Marinette's blush darkened as she thought about it. "So, Adrien <em>will</em> like me wearing a little makeup for our date?"</p><p>"I guarantee it." Sabine paused smiled at Marinette. One eye was finished, and Marinette took the slight break to open her eyes and return her mother's smile. Her eyes closed again as her mother made a movement towards her other eye.</p><p>"Now, if you really don't like makeup, then don't let anyone pressure you into wearing it." Sabine said with a sternness to her tone. "Don't ever let someone force you to do something that makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>"I never would." Marinette agreed with a small smile. "And I know Adrien isn't the kind of guy to do that, which is why I don't mind doing it for him. Though, I'm not sure how often I'll wear it because I usually don't have the time."</p><p>Sabine laughed because it was true. Marinette was always running late, so makeup wouldn't be much of a priority to her. "Well, it's a good thing you don't need it to look pretty."</p><p>Marinette giggled along with her mother at the statement. She focused on the feeling of the strokes made on her eyelid and felt a warm fuzzy feeling of excitement building up. She could hardly wait to see her date, and his reaction to seeing her with makeup. The most she had ever put on before was a little bit of mascara. There may have not been much added this time in comparison, but she felt that it was a step up.</p><p>The laughter of the two females faded just as Sabine was finishing up with the eyeliner. "There you go." She cooed as she pulled her hand away and went to exchange it for the mascara. Marinette's eyes opened and she turned to look in the mirror. There were thin dark lines, one on each eye, just above her eyes that each ended with a small wing. She felt her cheeks warm as she turned back to her mother and watched her take out the wand.</p><p>Just as Sabine was bringing it towards Marinette to apply the mascara to her eyelashes, she heard a faint tapping sound coming from down stairs and hummed thoughtfully, her smile growing warmer. Four quick taps that sounded an awful like what could be knocking. She didn't say anything as she brushed the wand upwards, darkening her daughter's lashes.</p><p>The lack of words made Marinette's curiosity grow. "What is it?" She questioned. Sabine paused the strokes and smiled at the girl.</p><p>"I think Adrien's here." She replied. She waited a moment before going back to applying the mascara in case Marinette jerked or moved suddenly.</p><p>She did, but it was after another few seconds when the words sunk in. She jerked backwards in surprise and stared up at her mother in surprise. "He's here?! Now?! I'm not ready!"</p><p>"He can wait downstairs." Sabine assured her. Marinette was quiet for a long moment before she visibly relaxed and moved towards her mother again to let her continue darkening her eyelashes.</p><p>"With dad?" She asked. Her heart was starting to race at the thought of her father keeping her date company while she was hidden away in her room upstairs. Sabine only hummed a confirmation.</p><p>"He'll be just fine." She said as she applied a couple more touches to her eyelashes then put the mascara wand back into the small container and twist it closed. "Making him wait to see you a little longer will only do him good."</p><p>"It will?" Marinette questioned. She could feel her heart beginning to thump faster in her chest as her anxiety and excitement rose. Imagining the blond boy downstairs waiting on her only made the date feel even more real.</p><p>"It will." Sabine confirmed as she put the mascara aside and picked up a tube of pink lip gloss. "But don't worry, we won't be much longer."</p><p>"Okay." Marinette let out a shaky breath. She shuddered with anticipation but held her head still as her mother applied the lip gloss to her lips. She had only thought this day, her going on a date with Adrien, could only happen in her dreams and imagination. But now it was real, and she knew it was real.</p><p>Adrien really did like her. No, he loved her. He had told her multiple times that he did over those voicemails of his that she kept so she could hear him say those three words to her whenever she wanted. He had also told her a few times apart from that last scene where Zachary and Marilee finally got together. And each time, whether it was a recording of his voice, or she was hearing him say it in person, she knew he meant it.</p><p>It was <em>real</em>, and she loved it. But most of all, she loved <em>him</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, I need to be getting to bed because I have to wake up in 6 hours, but... I finished this part and wanted to give it to you all. Have a little bit of REAL Adrinette!</p>
<p>Also, I'll be much too busy to write any more until this weekend is over. I also have a paper I need to finish writing for my history class because it's due next Friday, so... I would say don't expect another part until at least December 2nd or 3rd.</p>
<p>Anyway! I'll shut up now so you all can enjoy~</p>
<p>Warning--Death by MAJOR and EXCESSIVE Adrinette fluff!<br/>(Don't say I didn't warn you!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s attention snapped to the stairs when he heard the trapdoor to Marinette’s room open. He had allowed himself to slouch a bit into the couch as he waited with Tom. They were mostly chatting about the Christmas film and how it was turning out, but was now suddenly up on his feet as he watched his date appear and descend down the stairs. He held the rose in both hands in front of him, subconsciously spinning it back and forth between his fingers anxiously.</p>
<p>Marinette stepped down the stairs one at a time, reminding herself not to rush no matter how excited she was to see Adrien. Thanks to talking with her mother, she felt a lot less insecure about her outfit, makeup and the accessories she added after her lip gloss was applied. One was a small pink bag over her shoulder where she hid her phone, her lip gloss, and some breath mints, and the others were pearl stud earrings and a matching pearl necklace her mother let her borrow.</p>
<p>When she was down enough steps to see the blond boy standing by the couch where she assumed that he had been sitting, she slowed down even more and smiled at him with a mixture of excitement and shyness. She walked down the remaining steps then approached him, tucking her hair behind her ear on her right side.</p>
<p>Adrien hadn’t been able to take his eyes from her as she walked down the stairs. He hadn’t been able to smile either from being blown away by her entrance, even though it was not really anything grand. When she reached the floor, however, and started his way, he returned her smile, glanced down for a second, then approached her as well. They stopped with a few feet between them and spent a moment just smiling at each other. There was no doubt that both of their hearts were racing with excitement, and they both knew the other was equally excited for their date.</p>
<p>“You curled your hair.” Adrien noted, speaking first as he made a small gesture to her hair with his left hand.</p>
<p>“I did…” Marinette replied shyly. Her arms were tucked close to her, her left crossed across her stomach while her hand gripped the sleeve of her right arm at the inside of her elbow, and her right hand was raised close to her ear as if ready to push her hair back again at any moment.</p>
<p>Adrien smiled and held the rose towards her. “It looks pretty.” He complimented, resulting in a blush from the girl.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She returned, both for the compliment and the rose as she lowered her right hand to take it from him. As she did so, her fingers brushed his hand, causing both teenagers’ breaths to catch, though they also smiled a little more, finding a little bit of comfort knowing the other was just as nervous.</p>
<p>They each grew silent again, only finding the ability to smile at each other happily. Each had been waiting for this for a while, and now it was finally happening. Marinette had obviously been waiting longer than Adrien had been, but she did not mind the wait. It was worth it to her because they were going on their first date. That fact alone made each of the teenagers beyond nervous, excited, and happy. However, they could not stare at each other forever. Not with Marinette’s mother rushing over and insisting for pictures of the two together to capture this wonderful moment. </p>
<p>“Come on, Marinette, get closer!” She said excitedly as she was handed her daughter’s phone to take the pictures with. The pair looked down as they shuffled closer together, standing side by side, Marinette to the left, and Adrien to the right. “Adrien, don’t be afraid to get cozy!”</p>
<p>Both Adrien and Marinette blushed slightly as Adrien leaned closer to Marinette and put his right arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side, his right hand holding her shoulder. Marinette inwardly swooned at the feeling of his side hug and slipped her left arm around his waist to return it. In her right hand, she held the rose in front of her chest to show off the gift for the camera to catch it in the photo.</p>
<p>Sabine grinned as she took a few photos of them. There was no need to tell them to say ‘smile!’ or ‘cheese!’ because there was no way their already existing smiles could have gotten any brighter. They may have been nervous and they may still have been a bit awkward while this was all still new to them, but it was as clear as day that they still were comfortable enough with each other to let their biggest worries and insecurities go.</p>
<p>After the few photos were taken, Sabine quickly looked through them and deleted all except the one that turned out the best then stepped forward to hand the phone back to Marinette. “You two are absolutely adorable.” She gushed shamelessly and watched with satisfaction as both lovebirds’ blushes grew. Adrien’s smile grew as well, but Marinette’s faded due to embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mom.” Marinette said through her teeth, sending her mother a ‘knock-it-off’ look. As her phone was extended towards her, she held out the flower in turn. “Could you please put this with the others for me?”</p>
<p>Adrien instantly looked down at Marinette curiously, wondering what other flowers she could be talking about. He wondered, if perhaps, she was referring to the bouquet of roses he had given to her when he apologized to her just a few days before. Of course, he was correct, but he received no verbal confirmation, only a smile from Marinette when she looked up at him after feeling his eyes on her. It was the only confirmation he needed for his smile to grow even more, happy that she had taken care of the flowers he had given her.</p>
<p>“Of course, Dear.” Sabine replied to Marinette’s question and exchanged Marinette’s phone for the rose. As soon as she had the rose in her hand, she turned to the stairs and left the two alone. Marinette’s attention turned down to her phone as she unlocked it then looked at the photo of her and Adrien.</p>
<p>She smiled more as she looked at the photo, Adrien noticed. He also noticed that she had not taken her arm from around his waist or made any effort to escape the arm that he still had around her. If anything, she had moved a little closer to him. It suited him just fine because he made no effort to remove his arm or move away from her either.</p>
<p>Adrien’s attention turned to the photo as well when Marinette looked up at him and held the phone up a little more so he could see it better. “Well?” She asked, seeking his opinion.</p>
<p>“I want a copy.” He answered with a smile as he looked from the photo to her. He noticed her blush slightly and her smile grow as she brought her phone lower and looked at it again. He looked at her as she tapped on the phone screen a few times, and just a second later he felt a vibration in his back pocket from his phone. She just sent it to him over text.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said, smile growing. Marinette hummed in reply just as they heard a door open and a delicious smell reached them. They looked up to see Tom walking through the apartment door holding two warm, buttery croissants in one of his large hands, each wrapped in a napkin.</p>
<p>Adrien’s mouth immediately began to water at the heavenly sight and smell. He had not noticed when Tom left, but he was far from making any complaint. This would definitely be a perk to dating Marinette, he realized, baked goods fresh from the bakery. He smiled as Tom closed the door and started towards them.</p>
<p>“So, that’s where you went off to.” Marinette observed with an amused tone. “You went down to the bakery.”</p>
<p>“That I did.” The baker replied with a grin as he approached the teens, moving one croissant to his other hand so he held a treat in each hand as he offered one to each of them. “I thought you two might like a little snack before you go.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I do.” Adrien said with a grin. It was only then that he and Marinette released each other from their side hug so they could each take a croissant from Tom. Marinette did not mind at all, though it was not because she was receiving a croissant, but rather because Adrien was. The grin that formed on his face whenever he received any baked good was one of her most favorite things, and she would willingly give anything to see it.</p>
<p>Tom watched Marinette’s expression slowly change as his daughter looked at the blond. He could see the obvious adoration that she had for him, and he wondered if the boy could see it to or if he could even begin to comprehend just how fond she was of him. He hoped he did, and he hoped that this boy would not take it for granted.</p>
<p>Tom strongly doubted that Adrien would ever hurt her, and he had no worries that the boy would see that no harm would ever come to her so long as he was around. He knew the boy loved his daughter, and he was glad for it, but she was still his little girl in the end, and he had to be sure Adrien remembered that.</p>
<p>He started off by clearing his throat and taking a small step closer to the young man. “You know, Son, I was fifteen once too.” The smile on his face faded, and it was not unnoticed by anyone.</p>
<p>Adrien was just lowering his hand after taking a bite of his croissant and looked at the baker. “Sir?” He questioned, his smile faltering as well because he could already feel the firm resolve of a father.</p>
<p>“So, I know all about what’s going on in your head right now.” The father continued, much to Marinette’s mortification.</p>
<p>“Dad!” She exclaimed in a hushed tone, staring at her father in shock. She could not believe he was doing this to her. He knew perfectly well there was no need for this! However, Tom paid her no attention. He was already enjoying their reactions to this conversation far too much.</p>
<p>“You will have her home before it gets dark.”</p>
<p>“Yes—Y-Yes, Sir.” Adrien stuttered slightly and cast a nervous glance at Marinette who had stepped away a few steps, turned away slightly, and crossed her arms over her chest. She was obviously completely embarrassed, and was eating her croissant in silence. He might have laughed at how cute she looked sulking in shame like that if it were not for the fact her father was giving him the talk.</p>
<p>“And just one more thing.” Tom continued, but paused for dramatic affect. During this short break, Adrien lifted his croissant and took another bite of it, but his eyes stayed on the baker intently because he did not dare to look away while he was speaking to him so seriously.</p>
<p>“Whatever you do to my daughter… I do to you.”</p>
<p>Adrien’s face paled. He had not once thought of doing anything of what he should be ashamed of doing to Marinette, but in this moment, he felt like he should be very ashamed of something. He also felt that he had very, very little room to screw up even though it was ridiculous thinking. He knew deep down that her father was forgiving of him after that mistake he had made, and that it was mostly important to Tom that Marinette was happy. However, that did not stop him from feeling a bit intimidated, and size of the man did not help ease his nerves one bit.</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes, though she was blushing a remarkable shade of red. She was never more grateful to see her mother than when she saw her coming back downstairs from her room. Sabine stepped down the last few steps slowly as she noticed the tense atmosphere. She looked towards Marinette questioningly, then allowed her eyes to fall on her husband and the poor boy who looked practically scared out of his wits.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tom…” She sighed. She had heard Tom’s idea of embarrassing Marinette this way the moment when they were told she had a date, but she had not thought he would really go through with it. “You didn’t.”</p>
<p>“He did.” Marinette mumbled, casting a glare her father’s way. It was so unnecessary, and poor Adrien did not deserve it. So much for that happy grin of his when he got a croissant because it was gone now.</p>
<p>Sabine sighed again and crossed her arms, trying to be mad at her husband in Marinette and her date’s defense. Although as soon as Tom turned her way with a smirk, she could not help but crack a smile. It was a little amusing after all.</p>
<p>Tom looked at his wife for a moment longer before he looked at Adrien again. “I think we have come to an understanding of each other.” He said, and was satisfied to see the blond nod slowly in response. He felt a tad guilty that he obviously scared Adrien so much; maybe a little too much, but Marinette’s reaction was worth it. Tom sure loved seeing his daughter happy, but oh how he loved to embarrass her so much more.</p>
<p>“Tom, leave the poor boy alone.” Sabine scolded though she was now struggling to contain her laughter at the teenagers’ expressions. Marinette seemed to be slowly calming down, but Adrien was still stiff and looked like a deer caught in headlights. The woman approached the boy with a gentle smile on her face.</p>
<p>“He really didn’t mean that, Dear.” She said kindly to Adrien as she as she pulled gently on sections of his jacket to straighten it out for him. His shock started fading at last as he looked at the woman and finally managed a slight smile. Deep down he knew that Tom trusted him, and that the warning was just for entertainment, but Sabine’s gently words and warm expression helped to calm his embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did!”</p>
<p>Adrien’s eyes lifted from Sabine to Tom standing a short distance behind her, then back to her. He watched as she just shook her head and continued smiling at him. “No, he didn’t.” She assured him in an amused, hushed tone. After a few pats to his chest as she finished smoothing out the jacket, she took a step back and turned to her daughter.</p>
<p>Marinette was still a bit red in the face, though she returned her mother’s gaze and smiled appreciatively for assuring Adrien that her father was mostly just teasing. She would not have been surprised if the poor boy took the words of warning too seriously and he became even more nervous and awkward than he already was. Sabine gave her a wink before she turned to her husband.</p>
<p>“Leave them alone, Tom.” She told him with an amused smile as she took him by the arm. “Come on, let’s let them go and enjoy their date.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Tom conceded with a smile towards his wife then watched as Marinette walked back to Adrien’s side. “You two have fun.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.” Came Adrien’s immediate response. It had not gone by unnoticed by Marinette or either of her parents when he took a step closer to her as she approached him again. </p>
<p>“Not too much fun.”</p>
<p>“Of course not, Sir.” Another quick reply.</p>
<p>“Tom.” Sabine chided quickly with a slight laugh. Without another word, she started to lead her husband away from the teenagers. She gave them one last bright smile and wave for luck over her shoulder, then disappeared from sight down the hallway to leave the two alone to officially start their date.</p>
<p>Adrien immediately released a shaky breath of nervousness when he realized that it was just him and Marinette now for the afternoon, and he had no need to worry about being teased by her father any longer. Marinette noticed and giggled, lifting her arm to cover her mouth with the back of her hand. “He wasn’t really serious, you know.” She told him with a teasing tone to her voice despite still sporting a slight blush herself.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Adrien replied as he looked at her and smiled sheepishly. He knew his cheeks were red, but he did not mind so much because it seemed that his embarrassment was what was making her laugh. She was really cute when she laughed like that in his opinion. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter when they met his, and the eye contact made his heart beat skip. He had to quickly look away to calm his nerves again.</p>
<p>When he looked down to break eye contact, he noticed and remembered that he had not finished his croissant just yet. He lifted his hand to bring what little of the treat was left to his mouth to finish it off and to also give him an excuse not to say anything for a few moments. He was worried he might say something stupid and only embarrass himself further because he was still flustered from Tom’s words to him, and from Marinette’s teasing and laughter.</p>
<p>Marinette watched as Adrien finally finished off his croissant. She thought he would have finished around the same time she had, but it was clear to her that her father’s words had distracted him a little too much. It was cute, she decided, that her father’s words got to him so easily. She knew that he was a good guy and would never do anything to hurt her or try anything inappropriate, and she loved that about him. It was obvious to anyone how great of a catch he was, and she knew her father knew it. That was what made it so funny when Adrien got flustered when Tom said things like that.</p>
<p>“Come on,” She started with a warm smile as she faced him, though she paused when she noticed he had something on his face. She stepped closer to stand directly in front of him, stood on her toes, and lifted her right hand to his left cheek. She swept her thumb along the corner of his mouth then under his bottom lip to brush away what she realized were crumbs from the croissant and smiled at him warmly after she finished cleaning off his face, but kept her hand on his cheek for a moment longer.</p>
<p>She had not realized how close she had let herself get to him until she met his eyes. They had not been this close to each other face to face since filming the last scene of the movie when they kissed. His lips curved up in a smile as well, and it made her heart flutter. She could see the shyness in his smile, and her own shy smile grew in response. While she was still on her toes, she leaned in a little closer to him and placed a kiss on his right cheek before she lowered herself and stood flatfooted once more. </p>
<p>“Let’s get going, hmm?” She finished her thought from a moment ago then removed her hand from his cheek. She smirked to herself as she turned away from him and started to walk to the front door. She had seen the stunned expression on his again reddening face and felt proud of herself for being the one to put it there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to let you all know that I am going to start updating this story once a week, though I haven't decided on the day yet.</p><p>The reason why I'm deciding to post only once a week now is because I'm seriously thinking about updating more than just one fan fiction a week. I've decided to start working on The Little Games We Play, so that's one other, and I'm thinking I might try to continue Miraculous: The Proposal as well.</p><p>If I can manage the three well, I'll maybe try updating four or maybe five a week depending on how busy I am... Though, just know, if I do start updating multiple fan fictions a week, I will most likely have to take breaks occasionally to be sure I get a good supply of chapters for each in case I fall behind on writing.</p><p>Anyway, here's the next part! I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>Warning--Death by MAJOR and EXCESSIVE Adrinette fluff!<br/>(Don't say I didn't warn you!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you certain you don’t need a coat?” Adrien asked as his hand wrapped around the doorknob to the apartment.</p><p>“No, I’ll be okay.” Marinette replied, and gave him a smile to reassure him. “This sweater is a lot warmer than it might seem.”</p><p>Adrien froze for a second at her words, and a slow grin made its way to his face. Marinette had taken a couple steps down the hallway, away from the apartment door and him, but paused when she noticed he was not following. She turned around and noticed the grin, and she narrowed her eyes, but smiled back nonetheless in response.</p><p>“What’s that look for?”</p><p>“Was that a pun?”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“You said <em>seam</em>.” He started to explain as he closed the door behind him at last and walked towards her. “As in the line that forms when fabric is sewn together. We were talking about your sweater, and it has seams on it, so… It’s a pun.”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes and turned away from him. “You are such a dork!” She exclaimed, though she could not help but smile at how silly he was. She very rarely used puns, and when she did it was on accident. “I cannot <em>believe </em>that I actually thought you were perfect!”</p><p>Adrien started laughing when she rolled her eyes at him, but his laughter faded to be replaced by a curious smile. “You think that I’m perfect?” He questioned, and much to his satisfaction, the girl’s face turned red as she obviously became embarrassed for saying something she had not meant to.</p><p>“W-Well, you see…” She trailed off, looking down at the carpet in front of her as she walked and refusing to look at her date. “Maybe I did—once—but—” She cut herself off suddenly as she looked up at the blond and met his amused smile with an accusing glare. “It’s all your fault!”</p><p>Before he could respond, she quickly turned forward and started to descend the first flight of stairs. She could hear his quiet chuckle coming from behind as he followed her down the steps.</p><p>“My fault?” He questioned, and instead of feeling threatened or nervous under that glare, he felt more amused. “How is it my fault that you think I’m perfect?”</p><p><em>“Thought, </em>Adrien.” She corrected. “I <em>thought</em> that you were perfect. It was all because you were the nicest guy I had ever met, and still are. You are so selfless and thoughtful, and not at all like Chloe.”</p><p>“You think—sorry—<em>thought</em>—I was perfect because I’m not like Chloe?” He asked then chuckled slightly. “Sorry, I guess? For being different than her?”</p><p>“No!” Marinette quickly exclaimed, a little louder than she meant to. “No, it’s a good thing! A <em>really</em> good thing! It’s just that as I realized what an amazing guy you are, I was also realizing how much I lo—”</p><p>She stopped suddenly on the last step to the flight and cut herself off quickly, blushing so much more that her ears were starting to turn pink. “Never mind.” She said instead as she stepped onto the floor level beneath her family’s apartment and continued walking.</p><p>Adrien was not having it. He had a strong feeling that he knew exactly what she was about to say. Though he had stopped walking when she had, he started to follow her again. “Were you about to tell me that you—”</p><p>“No.” Marinette quickly interrupted, causing Adrien to grin. Now he knew for a certainty that he was right.</p><p>“Love—”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>Both fell silent. Adrien grinned to himself as he glanced at his date. Marinette stared downwards to avoid looking at hers while chewing on her bottom lip nervously. After several seconds, during which Marinette was only aware of her burning face, she finally replied.</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>Adrien’s grin grew broader at the confession even though he had not needed it to know he was right. He thought that she was absolutely adorable though, blushing and becoming so flustered over those three words that he had heard her say to him only three times before, though only one counted because the other two were her lines in the films. He could not respond for a few seconds because he was smiling too widely.</p><p>“Well, want me to let you in on a not-so-secret secret of mine?” He asked when he was able to get himself to speak again. She looked up at him shyly and curiously, face still a bit red, and nodded slightly. It made Adrien’s heart jump, but he was still smiling warmly as he told her his so-called secret.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Marinette immediately looked down again and smiled to herself as she reached up to tuck her curled hair behind her ear shyly. She almost questioned his statement because she still found it hard to believe that he actually meant those three words, but she knew there was no need to. However hard it may have been for her to believe he meant them; she knew he did because he was not one to say something like that unless he meant it.</p>
<hr/><p>“Are those really necessary?”</p><p>Adrien’s hands froze at the sides of his head when he heard Marinette’s question, fingers still holding the temples of the sunglasses he had just put on. He turned to her and tipped the accessory down so the bridge was on the tip of his nose and he looked at his date above the rim. “Yes, Marinette.” He replied with a playfully over-serious tone. “These are very necessary.”</p><p>The two had just left the apartment building and were standing on the sidewalk. Adrien had stopped and taken the sunglasses out of an inside pocket in his jacket and had started to put them on when Marinette burst into a fit of giggles, which naturally led to Adrien’s playful nature coming out further. Now, they were walking side by side down the sidewalk, their destination unknown to Marinette, though she assumed Adrien’s limo was not waiting far away.</p><p>Marinette stifled a giggle, covering her mouth with a hand as she watched him push the glasses back into place. “You are so dramatic.” She said, having a hard time containing her laughter as he flashed her a cheeky grin.</p><p>“You love me anyway.” He replied cockily to which Marinette rolled her eyes, but could not help but blush and smile as well.</p><p>“That I do.” She admitted, which was something Adrien was not completely expecting. His cheeks warmed in response, but it was not easy to notice since the cold, crisp winter air was already making his cheeks a rosy shade. However, Marinette still noticed the slight change and inwardly congratulated herself for getting that reaction from him. “So… the sunglasses?”</p><p>“I had to make some compromise with my father for him to allow me to take you out for the afternoon.” He replied as he put his hands into his jacket pockets.</p><p>“Let me guess.” Marinette mused with a small smirk. “The glasses are to keep others from recognizing The Famous Adrien Agreste?” Adrien hummed a confirmation, wearing a small, amused smirk as well at her title for him.</p><p>“I doubt it will do a lot of good, though, because my fans have insanely keen eyes when it comes to recognizing me in public.” He admitted.</p><p>“What other things have your father made you promise to do?” She questioned, and it made Adrien laugh.</p><p>“What? Do you think that he’d make me promise to more than just wear these sunglasses?” He asked with a chuckle.</p><p>Marinette giggled slightly, shaking her head at his question because she knew that he already knew the answer. “No, I know that he made you promise more than just wear sunglasses. What else are you supposed to do?”</p><p>“We were supposed use the limo as transportation.” Adrien admitted, his smirk growing. “But I may have convinced my chauffeur to do other things today instead of drive us around.”</p><p>“What?” Marinette asked, obviously surprised to hear Adrien was, in a sense, disobeying his father. “What did you tell him?”</p><p>“I gave him a ticket to some action figure convention.” Adrien explained. “I’ve known he has some sort of fascination with them, and I thought he might be more than happy to take an afternoon off.”</p><p>Marinette giggled as she learned that Adrien’s chauffeur and body guard had a fondness for action figures and that Adrien had used this weakness to his advantage. “Okay, so because he’s away at a convention, we don’t have to ride around in your limo.” She said, though she looked at him as she asked the question on her mind. “Why is it that you wanted to get rid of our chaperone?”</p><p>Adrien grinned at the question. “Marinette, you make me sound as if I had poor intentions when I only wanted to walk around Paris with you.”</p><p>Marinette laughed. “What’s so special about walking around Paris?”</p><p>“Walking takes longer than driving.” Adrien explained. “Meaning I’d get to spend more time with you.”</p><p>Marinette smiled and blushed as she moved her hair behind her ear shyly then crossed her arms over her chest. “So, we will be walking everywhere? Not that I mind at all. I want to spend more time with you too.”</p><p>Adrien smiled widely at the last statement she added before he replied to her question. “Actually, no.” He paused so he could admire that cute expression she made when she was confused. “We’ll be taking the metro.”</p><p><em>“The metro?!”</em> She gasped, pleasantly surprised to know now where they were going first on their date. “I never would have thought your father would ever allow you to!”</p><p>“He wouldn’t.” Adrien conceded with a grin. “But what he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”</p><p>Marinette gasped again, but this one was much more playful to tease him. “Adrien Agreste, I never would have imagined you would <em>ever</em> be one to break the rules.”</p><p>“I’m not breaking any rules.” He retorted, still grinning in amusement. “More like… bending them. Just a little bit.”</p><p>“Uh huh, that sounds like something a rule-breaker would say.” The girl teased, making Adrien chuckle.</p><p>“I’d be willing to break some rules if it meant I’d get to see more of you.” He said flirtatiously, making Marinette blush and playfully shove his arm in response.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be breaking rules over me.” She said, though she knew he was just messing around. “I’m not worth any kind of trouble that you’d get yourself into.”</p><p>“Yes, you are.” Adrien said instantly in response. He had turned his gaze on her as she started speaking poorly of herself, and while he knew she was mostly kidding, he did not like hearing her say any negative about herself.</p><p>Marinette looked at him, surprised by how serious he sounded. She could tell he had known she was joking, and while his reply had not been necessary, she liked hearing it. In fact, she liked it a lot. Though she did not say anything else, nor did he, as they continued to walk together to the metro station a couple blocks away.</p>
<hr/><p>When their confidence levels greatly increased, neither had any idea. Each had been very aware of how nervous and awkward they had been feeling before and at the start of their date, but now their nerves had calmed enough that they were not awkward, blushing messes the entire time.</p><p>Deep down, under all those nerves, they knew that they were friends, very good friends, before they were more. Despite these strong feelings of love each felt for the other now, they knew that their friendship was what had brought them closer together in the first place, with a little helpful nudge from Alya of course.</p><p>It was better this way, each had decided to themselves, as they had walked to the entrance to the metro transit station. They realized they could be more comfortable with the other when they remembered how much they had already enjoyed the other’s company when they were just friends.</p><p>Marinette, of course, had always loved Adrien as more than a friend even when they had been no more than that. Out of the two, she was naturally the one with more nerves and jitters because she had only recently realized that she could be completely comfortable around him when she had become frustrated with him for the first time.</p><p>They had felt their nerves fade even further away by the time they reached the metro. Adrien paid their fare then led her to open doors. He stepped aside to allow Marinette board first then followed her down the train’s walkway to place distance between themselves and the door. The seats along the sides were mostly full, but the two did not mind standing at all.</p><p>Adrien raised an arm halfway as he wrapped his hand around the pole so he could use it for support when the train started to move. He looked down at Marinette to his left and noticed she had not taken it yet. “The train should be moving any moment.”</p><p>She turned her attention, almost looking stunned for a moment as if she had not expected him to speak to her. She had been messing with the small pink bag that hung off her shoulder, taking out her small container of breath mints and had been about to get herself one. “What?”</p><p>Adrien smiled slightly in amusement. “We’ll be moving soon,” He said, watching as she placed a mint into her palm then lifted it to her mouth. “So, you might want to hold onto the pole.” He smirked slightly as he reached up with his free hand and removed the sunglasses from his eyes for a moment while he ran his fingers through his hair a few times; typical habit of a model.</p><p>She made a face at him and he held back a laugh as he realized she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his obvious suggestion. “I’ll hold onto it when we start moving. I’ll be fine.” She replied stubbornly, and even though she was acting annoyed with him, he could see through the façade, especially when she offered him a mint as well.</p><p>“If you say so.” He replied, accepting the mint with the hand that had been holding the pole, then returned his hand when he had the mint in his mouth. It was hard to try keeping the amusement out of his voice.</p><p>“Yes,” She replied, unable to keep herself from smiling back despite trying to be annoyed with him as she looked down and put her container of mints back into her bag. “I’m posi—TIVE!”</p><p>Before either of them knew it, Marinette stumbled into Adrien who instantly opened his free arm to catch her and prevent her from falling any further. The train had started moving, and the sudden motion was too much and too quick for Marinette to react by taking hold of the pole as she had claimed she would.</p><p>With an embarrassed smile she looked up from Adrien’s chest to his amused grin. Her hands clutched on to his black jacket for support, but she had not released it yet, instead becoming distracted as she gazed into her date’s gorgeous green eyes that were visible due to him removing his sunglasses just a short time before.</p><p>“Falling for me again, are you?” He asked in a quiet tone so only she could hear and immediately her face started burning. His grin grew at her reaction as he felt her fists tighten more at his jacket.</p><p>“Shut up…” She mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Though before she could completely right herself and take hold of the pole, Adrien’s free arm wrapped around her midsection and helped to steady her instead. Her fists released his jacket, but she kept her hands on his chest while she tried to hide her still red face in his shoulder.</p><p>Adrien smiled to himself in amusement because of her reaction to both losing her balance and stumbling, and to his teasing pun. He felt rather satisfied that she had given him an opportunity to hug her and that she had only settled further against him rather than pull away and insist she would be just fine holding onto the pole.</p><p>He raised his forearm that he had around her and leaned forward slightly, moving his head to meet the hand that still held his sunglasses above her shoulder. He felt his date tense slightly because the action caused him to hold her a little tighter as he put the accessory back over his eyes, but she relaxed shortly after as he leaned away again and returned his hand to her waist.</p><p>Adrien was glad he could be with her like this on their date, hugging her like this in public, without being noticed by any paparazzi. The last thing he wanted was for their date, that was supposed to be completely normal, to be made into some insane scandal because people saw him and let rumors run wild.</p><p>“Is that Adrien Agreste?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Right there, hugging that girl!”</p><p>“Who is she?!”</p><p>Adrien realized that he had spoken too soon as tried to ignore the voices and focus on anything other than the girls that had clearly figured him out, his front teeth grazing his bottom lip in his mouth. He did not want to give away that he, <em>The Famous Adrien Agreste</em>, had his arm around a pretty girl who was standing so close to him it was obvious they were more than friends.</p><p>His attention lowered from a spot he had found on the ceiling to hold his interest when he felt Marinette’s eyes on him. When he looked down, his eyes met her worried ones. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, silently telling her they would be fine, but he still mouthed the words ‘<em>I’m sorry’ </em>to her.</p><p>So much for a normal first date with Marinette.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>